


Getcha back (rescue mission)

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bamf gaby teller, Bits of illya angst, But mostly badass gaby, Mentions of napoleon too, Rescue Fic, whumped Illya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya is missing and this time, it's Gaby's turn to be thr savior, retrieve her damsel in distress. She will do whatever it takes to get her Russian back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getcha back (rescue mission)

"Where is he?" Gaby asked, the russian criminal in front of him.

Illya had been infiltrated teo weeks in their criminal band when they lost track of him. So they sent Solo and her to try and find what had happened to him, and they got to work. Things looked promising and then Solo went missing too.

He was supposed to go back to his hotel room after meeting some informants but never made it. There was no trace of him or the men he was supposed to meet, nothing, he had just vanished. And so Gaby worked exra hard but with so little help, it was difficult. And it was terrifying knowing that both her partners lives could on the line.

They depended on her. It was up to Gaby to save them - and she wasn't going to let them down.

They found Napoleon five days later, unconscious, with ligature marks and a good beating. When he woke up, he couldn't remember anything of the last week except for bits and pieces, and they were blurred out. But one thing was exceptionally clear: those people weren't kind. In fact, they were quite brutal. Which only made finding Illya even more urgent.

They had him longer, and he had pretended to be one of them. Probably got them to trust him. This meant that were only two options: either she was too late and there was only a body to retrieve or they had kept him alive to find out how much he'd passed to his bosses and if there were anymore moles on the organisation. She didn't know which option scared her more, because the second one meant they'd been torturing him all that long.

And Illya was strong. He wouldn't break, so they would insist, find more imaginative punishments. She needed to find him and get him out of there. 

So she repeated her question.

"Where is he?"

She slapped the man. She knew how much these guys hated being bested by a woman, having their pride hurt like that. She worn him out with little things like petty insults, small threats. Maybe she spat on him, stepped on his feet with her tiny ones. Nothing extreme physically, but devastating for his pride. Finally when the criminal was at the peak of hisbfrustration he ended up blurting out that what she wanted would never happen because only the top members knew about the existence of the house in Dratzeig strasse. 

Gaby smiled, thanked the man for his cooperation while he cursed himself and left for that street. Waverly's team narrowed the posible hideout to three houses and having no patience to wait for back up, Gaby sneaked into the first one.

Luck was on her side and after knocking a couple of men and passing some empty rooms, she found him. Illya was almost unrecognisable, his bright blonde hair darkened by grime and dried blood, his left eye swollen shut, his neck and arms filled with cutsand bruises. Her beautiful prince, all brokem down.>

She cut him loose from the metal chair he'd been tied to and held him close, much like he had held her in the vinciguerra affair, in the rain, adter he killed Alexander and she'd been in that car that had fallen down. Illya briefly woke up and seemed to vaguely recognise her, but was struggling to keep his good eye open, to hold on to the real world.

She stroked his dirty hair while she waited for Waverly's men to come and take care of the men responsible for this. She'd also asked for medical assistance and asked them to inform Solo that Illya had been found alive. Their friend would sleep better knowing it, like she would. And they all needed a good night's sleep.

While those men were about to face an inevitable doom, Gaby held on to her partner, a partner in oh so many senses.

"My pretty, pretty architect. It will be all right, now. I found you like I always will. I will always come back for you."

There was a ghost of a smile on Illya's broken up face. As she heard the men being taking down om the other rooms, Gaby smiled too.

Victory was hers./p>

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is very very welcome!


End file.
